


adoration

by doriantrash



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i mean fuckload of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriantrash/pseuds/doriantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan has to start considering that he doesn’t only want to fuck Spencer, that maybe he wants everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johniaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/gifts).



First time Derek sees Spencer, he looks at the kid whose shoulders are probably only the half of the size of his and so short Derek has to look down to see his eyes, and he thinks that they are probably gonna fuck at some point. Then the kid opens his mouth and Derek shakes his head and thinks that it will happen because they both are so annoyed at each other.

-

Somehow they don’t end up killing each other in the following weeks and well. The kid – _Dr Spencer Reid, are you fucking joking who even needs that many doctorates_ – is just brilliant and when Derek first sees him talk some cop into submission he realizes that the inevitable fuck will be a wild ride.

-

They don’t end up hating each other. They are not necessarily friends at first, but they get along and the more Derek sees him talk and read and just outsmart all of them he realizes how absolutely fucked he is. He never expected it, working with Spencer until midnight, laughing with him and actually enjoying the time spent with him, but when it gradually happens Derek has to wonder why he expected anything different. Derek wants to be friends with Spencer, hang out and talk about life and death and all the little things in the world. Derek wants his friendship, all that Spencer is willing to give. He still wants to fuck the kid, that’s not even a question, but somehow fucking him isn’t the most important thing on his bucket list when Reid laughs at his joke and helps him with his paper work.

-

Derek tells Garcia that he is lusting after Spencer after they drink way too many shots of tequila. Garcia laughs at him and tells him he’s confusing lust and crush. Derek just thinks that Garcia is confused and way too drunk to make any sense. He still thinks he wants to fuck Reid, Derek will probably never stop wanting it, but he doesn’t really believe that his feelings run any deeper than that. At least not when he’s not thinking straight with alcohol burning his throat. Next morning he wakes up with a hang over and a feeling that something is not quite right. Like he knows something he isn’t supposed to know.

-

Derek trusts Reid with his life and that scares him to death. He is learning to trust, slowly but surely, and being part of something like the team helps, but trusting Spencer so much still comes as a surprise. They catch bad guys, run to houses and warehouses and public places to save lives and Derek always trusts Spencer to have his back. And when they come back to the jet and fly back he is still trusting Spencer, falling asleep next to him and Derek doesn’t even think twice when once during their movie marathon Spencer falls asleep and Derek lets himself fall asleep next to him on the couch. He doesn’t feel weak around Reid, he feels safe, he feels invincible. In the morning Morgan opens his eyes and even if every single one of his muscles is hurting he smiles when he sees Reid still sleeping, hair even more messy than usual and face so unbelievable calm and soft. After that Derek doesn’t only want to fuck the kid, he wants to wake up with him. He wants Reid always be able to trust him enough to fall asleep with him.

-

When they finally kiss it doesn’t feel real. The thing between them, friendship and trust and undeniable _something_ has been going on for so long it feels like it can’t actually turn into feverish kisses, like the air was running out and they could only breathe while their bodies collided. Morgan knew that it was something that would some day happen, but when he finally presses his lips against Reid’s it’s hard to remember that he hasn’t been doing this for his entire life. Derek touches Reid’s face carefully, slowly dragging his fingers through Spencer’s cheekbones and hair and letting them rest on the back of his neck and Spencer is pressing his whole body against his, hands clutching the back of Morgan’s shirt. Derek has waited for this for so long, has thought about kissing Reid thousands of times but the reality is somehow even more intense than he expected. Morgan wants to take Reid there and now, needs to put his hands everywhere and kiss every inch of Spencer’s body, and Spencer is just as desperate when he moans against Derek when Morgan’s hands roam over Reid’s body. Derek wants to take him apart and pick up the pieces, put him back together and make sure he is never in pain again, and Derek has to stop kissing Spencer’s lips because he’s afraid that if he doesn’t stop now he will never stop. He presses his forehead against Spencer’s and they are both breathing heavily, hands still wrapped around each other, and Derek wants him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his entire life.

-

Derek takes Reid out on a proper date like a proper gentleman before taking him back to his place, but they end up watching films for hours instead of fucking. Spencer falls asleep next to him, wearing his shirt, and Morgan stares at him so long he think that the sight of Reid will never leave him before falling asleep next to him, holding him close. In the morning Derek makes breakfast and kisses Reid and thinks he’s never been this happy. Morgan has to start considering that he doesn’t only want to fuck Spencer, that maybe he wants _everything._

_-_

They do end up fucking, after the third date, and it’s even better than Derek believed it would be, and he’s been waiting for this for years so he had high expectations. Spencer’s skin is soft and his kisses burn Derek’s skin and when he kisses Spencer while they come he feels like something changes permanently inside of him.

-

After the fifth date Derek has to admit that he has never wanted just a fuck from Reid, he has always wanted more. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to fuck Spencer all the time, because he really does. It’s becoming a real problem, really. Spencer doesn’t really mind.

-

One day Morgan realizes that Spencer is taller than him. When they met Spencer was skinny and small and so damn young and Derek wanted to hate him and now he’s taller than him and Derek fucks him and takes him out to actual proper dates and cuddles him and he’s so glad they didn’t end up hating each other.

-

Morgan thinks that it’s weird to fall in love with your best friend, who you’ve been lusting over for years and years, but Spencer feels like home and Derek tries not to over think the best thing that he has ever gotten so he tries not to label his feelings. Slowly Spencer’s things move to his apartment, first set of clothes and then toothbrush and shampoo and then suddenly they are walking in Ikea, of all the places in the world, trying to find the perfect closet to fit both of their clothes. Morgan ends up kissing Reid against one of the model room walls and one of the employees have to ask them to leave.

-

Derek doesn’t tell Spencer he loves him, not at first. He dances around it, calls him pretty boy, beautiful, babe, kisses him while he fucks him, holds him tight after nightmares but never says it, until one day he looks at Reid who is wearing his clothes and living in his apartment and looking like he belongs there and the words just fall from his mouth. Everything he has felt since the day one, all the want and need and love, oh how he loves Reid, is whispered against Spencer’s skin while Spencer holds him tight, letting Derek love him. Derek loves him, loves him, loves him. Loves him so much it almost scares him, but with Reid he is never scared.

-

Derek can cook, he is 39 for god’s sake and at that point of your life you should know how to cook and clean up afterwards, so Derek knows how to do it. Spencer is not the best cook, he lives on refrigerated food and coffee, so usually Morgan cooks for them. They don’t usually have the time to do proper wine and dine since every time they try they get a call from work but sometimes they actually manage to eat actually good food and drink the unnecessarily expensive wine Rossi bought them for their first anniversary. It’s like any other night, kind of, when Spencer finishes his plate, smiles and says, _that was so good I want to have this for the rest of my life_ and Derek looks around the room, how Spencer’s books have taken up all the space, how there’s always blankets everywhere because Spencer doesn’t want to be cold, how there’s way too much sugar on his cupboards and how Reid wakes up with him and goes to sleep with him and Clooney isn’t just his dog anymore, it’s theirs, and Derek decides that forever sounds pretty good.

-

He buys a ring, simple but beautiful, and Garcia cries when he tells her he’s going to propose, and he would probably cry too just because he is kind of freaking out if he wasn’t so sure that he doesn’t want to wake up with anyone else than Spencer for the rest of his live.

-

Spencer is beautiful when he smiles and Derek feels so warm, like Spencer lights him up from the inside and they both are probably going to cry soon and Morgan is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and Spencer says that half of the marriages end in divorce but he is still saying I do because Morgan is the one for him and they are going to be the other half, the 50% that will do anything to stay together and Derek never believed that one day he he would be marrying this ridiculous and beautiful human being but then he says I do and swears to love him forever and he knows that nothing will ever break them.


End file.
